Serás mío Pato feo
by Girlfriend-thefenix
Summary: Yaoi. Ikki x Hyoga. Ikki al fin decide enamorar a Hyoga. Será difícil con Isaac pisándole los talones, pero los Fénix son perseverantes. ¿Será capaz de enamorar a ese Pato feo? Ejem, admito que de feo no tiene nada XD R&R please. Besotes.
1. Desvelos

¡Hola! Bueno, es hora de compartir con ustedes mi primer fic yaoi. Llevo meses sin actualizarlo así que trataré de darme prisa. Gracias por todo y les agradezco su apoyo.

SERÁS MÍO PATO FEO

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Este fic no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras y yo lo cree sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, al igual que todas las estupendas historias de esta página._

_Este fic puede contener escenas violentas y sexo explícito e implícito entre hombres. Recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años. Si continuas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado, así como palabras altisonantes. Ahora, disfruten. _

_Namarië!_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 1.- Desvelos

Estaba sólo. Como siempre. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Había convivido con Shiryu, Seiya y Shun, sus mejores amigos de la infancia y madurez. A pesar de que fueron enviados a diferentes lugares, se tenían día y noche en la memoria; nunca perdiendo esperanzas.

Sonrió. El joven ojos de cielo recordaba los bellos momentos con sus amigos: un día en la playa, en la feria, en el cine, el parque… charlando, riendo, llorando, gritando. Eran buenos tiempos, cuando se olvidaron de las guerras y rencores.

Pero los años transcurren. No importa lo que hagas, dónde vayas y con quién estés… los demonios del pasado te siguen. La traición, la venganza y la muerte, hacen que cada día que pase, surja un abismo entre tú y el Universo. Las miles de personas no existen, sólo tú y tú dolor ¿o me equivoco?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas blancas del cisne, cuando pensaba lo mismo que os acabo de decir. A mitad de la noche se preguntaba cómo un Santo de Atena era capaz de sentir esta gran soledad, teniendo a tantas personas a su alrededor.

Pensó que su madre era la única que podría llenar ese abismo en su corazón. Sí… nadie más. Lamentablemente estaba MUERTA, hundida en el mar y causante de su debilidad, de su tristeza. El destino lo convertía en un hermoso cisne con el ala rota: no moriría pero nunca volaría.

Suspiró profundamente para reprimir el amargo sollozo, pero de éste surgieron más, formando una cadena de sonidos estridentes, provenientes de su alma desgarrada.

Soledad… ¡Maldición! Que palabra tan horrenda. Pero ésa era su realidad.

La almohada cubría su oreja con el único propósito de amortiguar los sonidos. ¿Por qué rayos no lo dejaban dormir? ¿Por qué era ÉL, quien precisamente lo evitaba? ¡Sólo pedía unas cuantas horas de sueño **T.T** !

Lanzó la desafortunada almohada al otro lado del cuarto, odiando los sonidos provenientes de la habitación contigua. Eso se estaba volviendo costumbre y no lo iba a permitir. Ese ganso emplumado hacía que sus sentimientos salieran a flote y todas las noches lloraba desgarradoramente, haciendo que el Fénix llorara con él. ¡SÍ! Aunque sonara absurdo, tonto, estúpido y todos los adjetivos que se le ocurrieran, lloraba al escuchar a Hyoga. Le dolía escucharlo, sintiéndose impotente ante su tristeza, sin poder estrecharlo en sus brazos y curar sus heridas con las caricias lujuriosas de sus manos.

¡Maldito pato feo y malditos sean esos ojos suyos que lo hacían enloquecer! No podía aguantar más, su cuerpo pedía a gritos sordos acallar los sollozos del cisne. Dejaría su estúpido orgullo y le confesaría su tan anhelado secreto: su amor. Ya era hora, ya era tiempo. Adiós a las inseguridades y aunque tuviera que golpearlo, le haría entender que podía confiar en él, que su corazón era suyo aun cuando todas sus actividades y palabras pasadas dijeran lo contrario.

El Fénix iría a por su presa… y si tardaba siglos, después valdría la pena. Estaba seguro.

El pecho dolía y la garganta se quejaba de tanto esfuerzo. En las tinieblas, sólo consigo mismo, el cisne seguía llorando. Se reprimió todo lo que pudo y miró alrededor: se encontraba en la Mansión Kido, en su habitación, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia. La oscuridad se hallaba ante él y lo único que se veía por la ventana eran las sutiles siluetas del mundo exterior. Estaba en completa soledad, o eso creía.

-¿Y ahora se puede saber por qué estás llorando? No me dejas dormir cisne estúpido.

Hyoga se levantó rápidamente de su cama, viendo con malos ojos al intruso.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa Ikki? Déjame en paz.

-Pues me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con mi descanso. ¡Estoy harto de ésta casa maldita sea!

El cisne examinó la cara del moreno con detenimiento. Unas profundas ojeras rodeaban sus tormentosos ojos y una mueca de desesperación e impotencia adornaba su rostro. Se sintió un poco culpable… naaaah. Deben ser imaginaciones de su traumada cabeza.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Por mí puedes irte a dónde te de la gana. Siempre lo has hecho así, ¿Qué esperas?

-Ahora sí lo que me faltaba. Primero a Saori se le ocurre traer a los Dorados aquí. Después invita a las Marinas de Poseidón. Y por si no fuera poco no puedo dormir por los sonidos SALVAJES que hacen mis vecinos de izquierda y enfrente. Todavía me corre un imbécil que llora por su mamá muerta. ¡BIEN! ¡EXCELENTE! ¡Definitivamente que me fue lo peor esta semana!

-¡NO TE METAS CON MI MADRE MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Milo y mi maestro hagan tanto ruido! Tampoco de que Saori pusiera a Saga y a Shaka frente a ti! Ve y reclámales a ellos! Si por mi fuera estaría bien lejos de ti, al lado de mis MEJORES amigos Shun e ISAAC. Así que déjame dormir y ¡vete que yo no voy a estar soportando tus desplantes!

Ay no. Eso no era lo que Ikki quería escuchar. Isaac ¿eh? Cómo era de esperar, el bichito de ojos verdes le mordió el cuello al Fénix. Se deshizo de su autocontrol (¿acaso lo usó durante esta conversación?) y se acercó peligrosamente al bello cisne, cambiando rápidamente sus planes.

-Lo mismo digo. Yo no tengo la paciencia para aguantar a un patético cisne llorón. Ve con tu querido Isaac a llorar y déjame dormir de una buena vez.

Hyoga se desconcertó ante el acercamiento de Ikki. Su voz había cambiado, al igual que le brillo de sus ojos algo irritados. Debe ser una ilusión óptica por que era IMPOSIBLE que el todopoderoso Fénix llorara. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, salvando así su espacio personal. Pero Ikki se acercó más, mirándolo con una expresión irreconocible. El Cisne no sabía que hacer… su cercanía lo debilitaba. ¿Qué se proponía el Pollo? No lo sabía, así que optó por seguir gritando.

-¡NO ME ORDENAS NADA FÉNIX! ¡YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME PEGA LA REGALADA GANA EN MI HABITACIÓN! ¿Crees que tú eres el único que sufre por no poder dormir? ¡COMO SI FUERA DIVERTIDO TENER DE VECINOS A KANON Y SORRENTO! ¡Y QUE DECIR DE LOS GRITOS QUE SE ESCUCHAN EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AIORIA Y MARÍN! ¡ADEMÁS TENGO A UN PUÑETERO FÉNIX GROSERO Y GRUÑÓN!

Ikki abrió la boca para también gritarle sus verdades, pero una fría voz se lo impidió.

-Basta ya los dos.

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta encontrando a los cuatro pares de rostros involucrados en la situación.

-¡Maestro! Lo… siento.

En ese momento Hyoga deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Debió imaginar que sus gritos despertarían a media Mansión. Miró de reojo al Fénix, complaciéndose de que por lo menos tenía la decencia de avergonzarse un poquito.

-No importa Hyoga. En realidad lo sentimos mucho. No pensamos que se escuchaba todo lo que hacíamos en las demás habitaciones. Debió ser incómodo para ustedes.

-Discúlpenos, pero estamos acostumbrados a no tener problemas de éste tipo ya que en el Santuario los templos se separan por una generosa distancia.-dijo Aioria tomando de la mano a la joven pelirroja.

-Por Buda que ni cuenta nos dábamos del ruido que hacíamos ¿verdad Saga?

-Sí… cómo estábamos tan ocupados unos con otros, no escuchábamos los estruendos.

-Mi hermano tiene razón. Sorrento y yo les pedimos disculpas.

-Bah, con tal de que dejen dormir un poco. Buenas noches.- gruñó Ikki saliendo un poco ruborizado de ahí, dejando al pobre Cisne al mando de la situación.

-Yo… umh… siento que hayan tenido que presenciar nuestra discusión. No fue nuestra intención despertarlos ni de hablar mal de ustedes.

-Ya te dije que no importa. El que debería disculparse es ese engreído del Fénix por venir a molestarte y a gritarte de esa forma.- dijo Camus bajando agresivamente la temperatura del ambiente.

-Deja de sobreproteger a tu pupilo Hielito. Además creo que tengo la idea perfecta para desquitarte, evitando así que le congeles las plumas. Pero sólo se podrá realizar en nuestra habitación, así que necesito que vengas YA.- El Escorpión le lanzó una mirada lasciva. Camus mantuvo el silencio unos cuantos segundos y sonrió, nivelando su cosmo.

-Bien. Hagamos ruido.

Así se retiraron a su habitación ante la mirada sonriente de todos.

-Eso me da ideas.- comentó Saga alzando en brazos a un despistado Shaka, quien no muy contento con esto, empezó a rezongar.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces Saga? ¡Bájame que puedo caminar sólo!

-Naaaah… te bajaré cuando lleguemos a la habitación.- susurró sensualmente el geminiano, aprovechando su posición para acariciar el suave muslo de su amante. Tal acción provocó más protestas de Shaka, pero Saga se limitó a concluir su travieso secuestro.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a dormir para no molestarte más. Pero Saga me leyó la mente así que hay altas probabilidades de que te despiertes mañana muy temprano Hyoga…- el León salió corriendo, arrastrando consigo a una reacia amazona, quien no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo a los encantos de su novio.

Entre risas, Sorrento y Kanon se despidieron, dándole las buenas noches al Cisne, que miraba con cierta envidia hacia las demás puertas. ¡Cómo deseaba tener una relación con alguien que lo amara! Tal vez lo ayudara a olvidar. Recordó a su antigua novia, sonriendo un poco al evocar los momentos que pasó con ella.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama, tratando de cazar a Morfeo. Mientras lo intentaba, se preguntó de qué humor se levantaría Ikki en la mañana. Sintió algo de disgusto por él, pues se notaba que no había dormido bien en varios días. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Lo mejor era (bostezo) no pensar en eso por que… (cierra los ojos) no le importaba ¿o sí?

La almohada, ésta vez debajo de su cabeza, no servía de mucho para ayudarlo a dormir. Si bien Hyoga dejó de llorar, Camus, Milo, Saga y Shaka, habían encontrado cómo divertirse a las dos de la mañana. De seguro fue idea de ellos torturarlo de esa manera por haber molestado al Cisne.

Se maldijo así mismo por no ser bueno en expresarse. Lo único que consiguió su visita fue enojar al Pato. Ikki recordó su rostro cuando habló de Isaac. Rojo de ira golpeó la almohada para intentar calmarse. Ahora, entre gemidos y gritos amortiguados de sus vecinos, se preguntó si el Cisne estaría dormido. Porque en su caso, sí le importaba.


	2. El Plan

SERÁS MÍO PATO FEO

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Este fic no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras y yo lo cree sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, al igual que todas las estupendas historias de esta página._

_Este fic puede contener escenas violentas y sexo explícito e implícito entre hombres. Recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años. Si continuas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado, así como palabras altisonantes. Ahora, disfruten. _

_Namarië!_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 2: El Plan

Una serie de ruidos amortiguados le hicieron despertar. Sonrió. El León sí que cumplía sus promesas.

Se desperezó y entró al cuarto de baño, dónde empezó a cepillarse los dientes. Encaró su reflejo y bufó de disgusto. ¡Se veía fatal! Greñudo, desaliñado, pálido, ojeroso. Se limitó a suspirar. Por lo menos había dormido algo. Se imaginaba que Ikki no había dormido nada. ¿Ikki? ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en él tan temprano?

Sacudió su cabeza, como si ese gesto pudiera alejar al Fénix de sus pensamientos. Escupió y comenzó a lavarse la cara, pues la sal de las nocturnas lágrimas, aun impregnaba su rostro. "¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco o qué?" Pensó, mientras se secaba. Salió del baño y miró el reloj. Eran las seis de la mañana. Ni para esperar a que terminasen los inconfundibles murmullos, pues estaba seguro que se prolongarían por un buen rato.

Abandonó su recámara tras un imponente quejido de su estómago. La noche anterior no había cenado, así que, como Santo en crecimiento, necesitaba alimentarse.

La Mansión Kido era ENORME, y aun así Ikki no se sorprendía al descubrir que la había recorrido ya 10 veces a lo largo de la noche. Observó su reloj de pulsera, calculando la hora de desayunar.

Aunque estuviera mareado, con dolor de cabeza y con la inseparable sensación de irrealidad por no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche, decidió pedir un buen desayuno y salir a entrenar con Aioria. El León era el único que no tenía pareja de entrenamiento, así que Ikki no tuvo opción. Recordó la soberana paliza que recibió el día anterior: se había dado un buen golpe ahí dónde la espalda pierde tan digno nombre.

Estaba débil, lo sabía. Los desvelos no ayudan. Pero no le importó. El León se despertaba siempre tarde (no lo culpaba), así que empezaría a entrenar sin él. Se preguntó cómo seguía teniendo fuerzas a pesar de sus severos entrenamientos, trasnochadas y rechazos. Sabía que tenía la culpa por esto último, debido a su carácter poco amistoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Tantos años en esa maldita Isla te cambian la vida.

Sólo se quedaba en la Mansión por Shun, y por… sí, por ÉL. Por Hyoga. El Pato lo tenía a su merced. Incluso su hermano se había dado cuenta, logrando ocasionales conversaciones sobre el tema. Pero Ikki no daba su brazo a torcer. Hasta ahora.

Caminando lentamente, se acercaba hacia su destino. Sus pasos retumbaban por los pasillos, con dirección al comedor. El Fénix lograba escuchar ruiditos tras las puertas de las habitaciones. Vaya que había varios madrugadores… sólo suspiró. ¡Esa casa era de locos! Bah, por lo menos no había discriminación hacia su conducta homosexual. De hecho, la mayoría de los caballeros eran así, con excepción de Aioria, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y para desgracia suya, Hyoga.

Seee… el Pato no daba signos de ser gay. Eso abatía a Ikki. ¿Cómo declararse a alguien que ni siquiera lo veía como pareja? ¿Qué ni siquiera lo miraba como él al cisne? Se frotó las sienes. Ese Pato feo siempre le traía dolores de cabeza y para rematar, no los que él quería.

Estaba a 5 pasos escasos del comedor, cuando escuchó un sonido celestial: la risa del cisne. Eso era un excelente método para el estrés de Ikki, así que inmediatamente sonrió. Era su oportunidad.

Hyoga reía como nunca, gracias a las tonterías de Seiya. Pero se preguntarán ¿cómo un perezoso como él, estaría despierto tan temprano? Fácil. Saori siempre llevaba a su caballero favorito a las juntas de negocios, lo que sacaba de quicio al Sagitariano. Así que vemos a un adormilado Pegaso tratando, por todos los medios que le permitía su tangible ensoñación, no ahogarse en su cuenco de cereales.

Shun reía también, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a una frenética Saori (se le había hecho tarde), que casi ahorca a Seiya al ponerle una ajustada corbata.

-¿Te podrías dar prisa? ¡Se nos hace tarde!

-¿Cómo tienes ganas de levantarte tan temprano? (bostezo) Dormí las mismas horas que tú y no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

-Seiya, vámonos. El avión no va a estar esperándonos todo el día.

-¡Tengo sueño **T.T**!

-Me vale. Yo también tengo sueño pero no me ando quejando.

-¿Por qué no llevas a alguien que no sea yo?

-¡POR QUE ERES MI NOVIO! Además no tengo por que darte explicaciones. Vas por que VAS.

-Eres malvada. Te dije que nos durmiéramos temprano.

-No me vengas con cuentos. Fui YO la que dijo eso, no tú.

-Pues lo de ayer en la noche valió la pena. Eso me ayudó a dormir.- dijo ya un bien despierto Seiya a una SUPER colorada Saori Kido.

-Pervertido.

-Ayer no oí que tuvieras quejas de ello.- repuso guiñándole un ojo, tras las carcajadas de sus compañeros de armas. En eso la puerta se abrió e Ikki entró con una expresión de incredulidad. Saori le dio las gracias mentalmente por salvarla de aquella vergonzosa conversación.

-Con razón está nublado: Seiya levantándose temprano es una buena razón para que el Sol no quiera salir.

-Buenos días para ti también "nisan".- dijo Shun recordándole buenos modales. Ikki ni se inmutó.

-No fastidies Fénix. Si me levanté temprano fue gracias a la promesa que le hice a mi chica.- respondió el Santo de Pegaso con una sonrisa cansina.

-¿Y por qué te levantaste temprano, hermano? Sueles salir para el entrenamiento con Aioria, no antes.

-Sucede…- comenzó Ikki viendo a su hermano, no sin antes lanzarle una elocuente mirada a Hyoga.- que me pusieron de vecinos a los Santos más escandalosos de la Orden.

El Cisne se sonrojó, sintiendo un poco de culpa. Total y era cierto lo que Ikki le dijo anoche: gracias a su depresión, no lo había dejado dormir estas últimas semanas. Lo miró, percatándose de sus PROFUNDAS ojeras y de sus ojos irritados. Una incipiente barba, le daba un aspecto deliciosamente peligroso. De repente se halló imaginado qué se sentiría al frotar su tersa piel contra ella. Se sonrojó más violentamente… Por Athena, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Él no era gay!

-Lamento lo que mi próximo cumpleaños te esté causando, Ikki. Si quieres, puedes tomar una habitación lejana al bullicio, antes de que lleguen los Guerreros de Asgard y los Espectros.

-Lo pensaré Saori. Por el momento iré a la cocina a pedir el desayuno. Después iré a calentar, antes de que llegue Aioria. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo, Shun?

-No, gracias hermano. ¿Por qué no entrenas con Hyoga? Él me acaba de decir que tiene ganas de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Shun sabía bien el plan de Ikki. Su nisan estaba que moría por Hyoga desde hacía AÑOS. Pero era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa forma. Al fin se había decidido y como buen hermano menor, le ayudaría. Sólo esperaba que no se tardara mucho, pues no era el único que le había puesto el ojo al bello Cisne.

-No digas tonterías Shun. No creo que Ikki tenga ganas de entrenar conmigo sino, me lo hubiera pedido a mí (si él supiera realmente).

-No son tonterías. ¿Ambos quieren entrenar no? No logro ver ningún inconveniente.

-Pues yo sí. Estoy seguro que si estos dos entrenan juntos, pasará algo…

-No metas tu cuchara Burro alado. No me importa con quien, sólo quiero entrenar. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo Hyoga?

Un momento de silencio, mientras el cisne procesaba la pregunta. Seiya tenía razón. Ambos eran famosos por lo mal que se llevaban. Pero le debía una al Pollo. ¿Había otra opción?

-De acuerdo. Te veré dentro de dos horas en el jardín.- Por lo menos eso le daba tiempo para digerir el reciente desayuno y para cambiarse de ropa.

-Como quieras.- dijo Ikki entrando a la cocina. Shun rió para sus adentros. Sí que su hermano era buen actor sino, ya se lo imaginaba dando saltitos de alegría ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

-Sigo diciendo que si entrenan juntos ustedes…

-¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, SEIYA! Vayámonos de una buena vez.- dijo Saori, jalando de la oreja al pobre Pegaso, dejando solos a Hyoga y a Shun. Ya en el vestíbulo, la chica le soltó un buen regaño.

-¿Por qué te propones enemistar a esos dos? Tal vez y quieran hacer las paces y tú toreándolos con tus comentarios.

-Tranquila, amor. Deberías poner más atención en lo que digo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Saori entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo. Unas traviesas manos se posaron en su cintura y el santo la atrajo hacia sí.

-Yo SÓLO dije, que si los dos entrenaban pasaría algo. Nunca dije qué.

-¿Acaso crees que…?

-Sí.

Seiya sólo cerró la sorprendida boca de la diosa con un tierno beso.

Nuestro sexy Fénix, estaba nervioso por 3 obvias razones:  
La primera, por que entrenaría con su bello cisne; segundo, por que no sabía cómo empezar una conversación CIVILIZADA con él; y tercera, no se creía capaz de resistir tanto tiempo verlo tan cerca, sin poder arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor salvajemente. Pobrecillo Ikki, aun con el desvelo no dejaba de pensar en él.

Miró de nuevo su reloj y notó que ya habían pasado las dos horas. ¿Quién rayos se creía? Era el colmo.

-Disculpa la tardanza, pero ya estamos aquí.- una voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

El corazón del Fénix dio un latidito de emoción al escuchar la voz de Hyoga. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, pero en eso repasó las palabras del Cisne: "¿ESTAMOS aquí?"

Rápidamente y con mala espina, giró hacia Hyoga, encontrándose con una no muy grata sorpresa. Tuvo que contar hasta 10 para calmar su ira. Al final logró decir:

-Buenos días Isaac.


	3. La pelea

SERÁS MÍO PATO FEO

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Este fic no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras y yo lo cree sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, al igual que todas las estupendas historias de esta página._

_Este fic puede contener escenas violentas y sexo explícito e implícito entre hombres. Recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años. Si continuas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado, así como palabras altisonantes. Ahora, disfruten. _

_Namarië!_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 3.- La pelea

Sólo tardó 3 segundos en comprender que esa fue una mala idea… y la mirada fulminante de Ikki se lo confirmó.

Después de la retirada de Saori, Hyoga subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Ahí fue dónde se encontró a Isaac. Éste le dijo que esperaba convencer a Camus y a Milo para que salieran a entrenar con él, pues su compañero de entrenamiento (Bian) dormía hasta tarde. A Hyoga le pareció una señal del cielo ya que estaba preocupado, nervioso y confundido por su cita de entrenamiento del Fénix. Así que, ignorando su sentido común, lo invitó al jardín con ellos. Ahora por su cobardía sentía que estaba en un aprieto y esperó impaciente la reacción de Ikki.

-Buenos días Isaac.

Eso lo calmó un poco. Por lo menos el méndigo Pollo sería algo amable y no lo golpearía… por ahora.

El General Marino fue quien quebró el tenso silencio.

-Entonces, ¿empezamos?- preguntó con una extraña mirada hacia Ikki y colocando su mano en el hombro del ruso.

-Isaac tiene razón. Mejor empezamos ahora antes de que sea más tarde.- dijo el cisne sonriendo a su amigo. Ikki no hizo ninguna expresión, sólo se limitó a seguir mirando a Hyoga por largo rato, estudiándolo. Esto, para sorpresa del rubio, pareció enojar a Isaac quien se puso en medio para romper el contacto visual.

Ese gesto fue el colmo para Ikki. ¿Quién se creía que era? Hasta ahora había demostrado cierta paciencia. Incluso evitó saltarle encima al peliverde cuando tocó a Hyoga de manera tan posesiva. De todas formas no hubiera podido hacerlo, pues la sonrisa del Cisne lo debilitó. Nunca, en lo que él recordaba, el Pato había sonreído para él. ¿Por qué a Isaac sí? ¿Por qué a ese maldito infeliz le daba toda su confianza y apoyo? ¿Por qué le regalaba una sonrisa de tal magnitud, que podía hacer que el mismísimo Sol saliera tras las nubes?

Si el Fénix no se desmayó de tristeza fue por su orgullo. Los desvelos y el cansancio parecieron hacer mella en él. Pero como todos sabemos, antes de que caiga el Fénix, éste derrotará al enemigo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres idiota? Apártate.

Isaac no se movió. No dejaría que se acercara ni un centímetro más a Hyoga. SU Hyoga.

-Déjalo en paz, Fénix. Tu plan no dará resultado.

-Te he dicho que te apartes.

-Los dos. Ya basta. ¿Qué te sucede Isaac?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Hyoga? Éste hombre no te invitó para entrenar. Lo supe desde que los oí en el comedor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Isaac, tu me dijiste que habías subido para hablar con nuestro maestro y cuando te conté lo se Ikki, dijiste que era buena idea ir con nosotros a entrenar. ¿Qué sucede?

-Te dije eso por que sé qué quiere Ikki. Oí cuando te pidió entrenar y por eso subí a tu habitación. No voy a permitir que se te acerque. No te merece.

Hyoga sencillamente no entendió nada. ¿Qué mosca les picó? Ambos estaban mirándose con ODIO puro. ¿Por qué? Ellos no se habían hecho nada para sentir eso. Admitía que desde el principio no se cayeron bien, pero no creía que esa fuera la razón. Estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho.

Como es obvio, a nuestro lindo Cisne no le había caído la teja aun, por lo que miró pidiendo respuestas a Ikki.

-Ikki ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quiere decir Isaac?

El moreno no respondió. Sólo siguió mirando la cara triunfante de la Marina, quien seguía en medio de ellos.

-¿No te atreves Fénix? Das pena. Aparte de que te vez fatal eres un cobarde. Hyoga es mío. Aunque él aun no lo sepa, sé que me ama tanto como yo a él.

¿NANI? La traumada cabeza del ruso daba vueltas y se desconectó del mundo por unos instantes. Ahora lo entendía. Por Atena ¡NOOOOOO! ¿Cómo era posible eso? Su mejor amigo de la infancia lo… amaba. Sintió unas terribles nauseas y se tapó la cara. ¡Todo ese tiempo de amistad para llegar a ésto! Las arcadas se hicieron más fuertes, por lo que trató de controlarse.

Respiró hondo, por lo que poco a poco fue calmándose. Con que eso era a lo que se refería Shun… "Te cuidado con Isaac", le había avisado cuando se lo presentó. Debió imaginar que nada pasaba inadvertido para el tierno Andrómeda e Ikki… ¡Ikki! Se sonrojó al entender lo que dijo entre líneas Isaac ¿Pero por qué rayos se ponía rojo? ¡TENDRÍA QUE SENTIRSE MAL TAMBIÉN! Tal vez y sí sentía algo por…

No terminó su pensamiento ya que un sonido de choque lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos se horrorizó ante la escena: Ikki estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Miró a Isaac, quien estaba en posición de pelea. Estaba todo magullado pero bien. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Cuándo habían empezado a pelear?

Corrió hacia el Fénix y notó que estaba muy herido. No lo podía creer. ¡Pero si Ikki era muy poderoso!

De repente unas cadenas golpearon salvajemente al General Marino. Miró alrededor y vio que TODOS los visitantes estaban ahí. Shun se había puesto su armadura y se hallaba fuera de sí. Miró con furia a Hyoga y hubiera lastimado más a Isaac si no fuera por que Camus y Kanon lo detuvieron. Los demás Generales no tuvieron más remedio que intervenir pues Shun y Shaka estaban furiosos. El Indú quería mucho a Ikki y qué decir de Saga, Aioria y los bronceados.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Shaka, Shun, contrólense!- intervino Shion.

-¡Yo lo vi todo! ¡Ese estúpido de Ikki lo atacó primero!

-¡Mi hermano no atacaría así por que sí! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo provocaron!

-¡Es cierto! Además Kraken le atacó por la espalda.

-¡No es verdad! No es su culpa que Ikki estuviera distraído mientras entrenaban.

-¿A eso le llamas entrenar? ¡SE ESTABAN MATANDO!

-¡ESAS SON TONTERÍAS! ¡Sólo fue un simple entrenamiento!

Camus trataba por todos los medios defender a su alumno. Sabía que tenían razón, pero no le importaba. Milo sólo lo veía con extrañeza ya que era raro ver a Camus mintiendo. Todo hubiera acabado mal (con la parte fiel a Kraken medio muerta en el piso) a no ser por la espantada voz del Cisne, que sacó a todos de la discusión.

-¡SAGA! ¡Ikki está muy mal! ¡Necesita un médico!

El geminiano se acercó rápidamente.

-Tiene razón. Casi no respira.- observó el peliazul con expresión seria. Todos guardaron silencio.-Abriré un portal para llevarlo a la clínica. Mientras tanto (dijo dirigiéndose a Camus y compañía) ustedes busquen un buen argumento para no hacer pedacitos a ese chiquillo. Shaka, Aioria, Shun, vengan conmigo.

-¡Hey! ¡Nosotros también queremos ir! –dijeron los demás Dorados con expresión ofendida. Saga sólo suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Creo que es mejor así.- El grupo asintió y fue seguido por Hyoga, que estaba muy preocupado y casi al borde del llanto junto a Ikki.

Entonces, Saga utilizó su Otra Dimensión y todos desaparecieron cruzando el portal, dejando a un Isaac semi-inconciente y a los demás serios y nerviosos. Camus se apresuró a llevar a su pupilo a su recámara, seguido por los Generales y Milo. El Acuariano sabía que llevaba las de perder, pues todos apreciaban al Fénix.

NO entendía por qué demonios lo hacían, pero era un hecho. Milo iba silencioso, al igual que las Marinas. Sólo estaban con él por apoyo moral, pues sabían que Isaac era culpable. Sólo Bian se veía auténticamente preocupado por su camarada e iba detrás de Camus y el Escorpión. Ahora era necesario aclarar algunas cosas.

:-/…………………………

En el hospital, Afrodita derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Shion y Dohko estaban muy enojados, al igual que Mu y Aldebarán, pero ellos se conformaban con mantener el semblante impasible. Máscara trataba de infundirle ánimos a su novio (aunque no lo crean, el Cangrejo había cambiado mucho) pero sin resultados.

¿No es extraño que un serio, problemático y solitario chico como Ikki pueda causar esta oleada de sentimientos a los Caballeros Dorados? Pues no. Pasa que en el caso de Afro y Máscara, Ikki les dio una buena terapeada a los dos (de esas que siempre da) para dar paso a su amor. Por ello lo querían mucho. Shura y Aioros no se llevaban bien por motivos obvios de asesinato. En eso, Ikki les ayudó. ¡Incluso intervino entre Kanon y Sorrento!

Para Ikki, era importante la felicidad no sólo de Shun, sino de todos los que alguna vez lo ayudaron. Aunque él no fuera feliz, pues en el amor le había ido muy mal, le daba un poco de satisfacción ver que la gente que le rodeaba sí lo era. Camus era el único de la Orden que lo miraba con malos ojos, para la extrañeza de los demás. Pero era cierto (aunque al Señor de los hielos le doliera) que todos los Santos le apreciaban por su amistad y consejos.

En esa sala de estar del hospital, la impaciencia y la preocupación casi se podían cortar con un cuchillo. Los únicos que estaban tranquilos con respecto a su salud eran Shun y Shaka, que sabían que el Fénix se recuperaría, ya que lo conocían como la palma de su mano.

Shun sólo pudo sonreír con orgullo ante la furia general. Observó a Shura y Aioros planear diversos métodos de tortura (para Kraken), mientras que Shion y Dohko los miraban con desaprobación.

Su hermano siempre había infundido respeto, y estos últimos años cambió su forma de ser. De serio y monosílabo, pasó a alguien más alegre y… monosílabo **XD**. No hablaba mucho con la gente, pero daba consejos cuando era necesario. Sonrió más ampliamente. Si su onichan Pandora se enteraba de esto… de seguro Isaac de Kraken sería parte de una ensalada de mariscos.


	4. Pollo Cobarde

SERÁS MÍO PATO FEO

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Este fic no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras y yo lo cree sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, al igual que todas las estupendas historias de esta página._

_Este fic puede contener escenas violentas y sexo explícito e implícito entre hombres. Recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años. Si continuas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado, así como palabras altisonantes. Ahora, disfruten. _

_Namarië!_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 4.- Pollo cobarde

Brrrrrr… que frío. Estiró un brazo para coger su querida manta pero no la encontró. Movió el otro brazo y ¡AYYYYY! ¡QUE DOLOR! **T.T** ¿Pero que rayos…?

Abrió los ojos. No reconoció el lugar, pero sí creyó conocer los cabellos que se asomaban bajo la manta en el sillón de al lado. Lacios cabellos rubios.

De nuevo sintió ese especial latido y estaba a punto de tocar esos cabellos tan suaves a la vista cuando…

-Si te atreves a tocar a mi Koibito te desintegro con mi Explosión de Galaxias.

A Ikki le dio un susto de muerte, pues casi se cae de la cama de la impresión. No era otro que Saga y su hermano, que lo observaban en la entrada del cuarto.

-¡Nissan! ¡Despertaste!

Ikki miró extrañado a Saga, recordando su amenaza. Volteó de nuevo al sillón y observó más detenidamente. El bulto se movió y un Shaka todo despeinado salió de entre las mantas. Le saludó tiernamente, disculpándose por haberse dormido mientras lo cuidaba. Ikki se puso colorado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio cara de ángel ante el rostro serio de Saga y Shun.

-Lo siento Saga. Shaka, pensé que eras…-guardó silencio y los demás entendieron inmediatamente. Lo dejaron a solas con su hermano, argumentando que darían la noticia a los demás por teléfono. Después de un rato preguntó:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital. Estabas grave, así que te trajimos.

-¿En el..? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿No recuerdas?

El moreno calló por un momento. Forzó su mente hasta que…

FLASHBACK

-¿No te atreves Fénix? Das pena. Aparte de que te vez fatal, eres un cobarde. Hyoga es MÍO. Aunque él aun no lo sepa, sé que me ama tanto como yo a él.

Ikki en ese momento no podía más. Miró al Cisne y se asustó al verlo palidecer. Advirtió que estaba por caer al suelo desmayado, así que se acercó para asirlo pero Isaac se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Ya te dije. Él es mío.

El moreno no hacía caso. Miraba la extrema palidez de Hyoga y avanzó, pero en ese momento Isaac le bloqueó el paso de nuevo.

-No puedes ni declarártele sin pelearte con él. Lo lastimas ¿sabes? He visto como llora por tus comentarios. No te le acercarás más. Él ni siquiera te quiere. Es la verdad aunque duela.

Ikki se preparó para pelear. Isaac lo había estado buscando y… lo encontró. Puso todo el dolor y furia en los golpes, pero debido al cansancio no logró herirlo como quería. Lanzó un último golpe y dejó a Kraken en el suelo. Se dirigió a Hyoga que estaba de rodillas y con un tinte verde en la poca piel de su cara que se podía ver. Súbitamente sus orejas se pusieron rojas ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese Pato parecía semáforo cambiando de color de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda. Salió volando y se estrelló de cara al suelo. No vio más.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Ya lo recordé. ¡Ese maldito de Isaac me atacó! Me distraje viendo a…

Cerró la boca de golpe (de nuevo **XD**). Aunque su hermano ya sabía, no permitía hablar de él con Shun. Su lindo rostro adolescente se llenó de alegría, una pícara alegría.

-No es necesario que lo ocultes más nissan. Ya toda la orden lo sabe.

-¡¿NANI?!

-Sip. Saga y Shaka paseaban por los jardines cuando la pelea ocurrió. Vieron y escucharon todo. En primera fila.

-¿PERO CÓMO QUE LO SABE TODA LA ORDEN? ESOS TÓRTOLOS CHISMOSOS ME LAS PAGARÁN! –gritó a todo pulmón y tan rojo como un tomate.

-Por Buda Ikki, tranquilízate. Mi Saguita y yo no fuimos quienes corrieron el chisme. –Intervino Shaka. Saga y él ya habían regresado de hablar por teléfono y se encontraban escuchando curiosos la conversación.

-Exacto. Shaka y yo sólo le contamos a Saori lo ocurrido. Pero junto a ella estaba…

-¡SEIYA! ¡LO HARÉ PEDACITOS! ¡MÉNDIGO BURRO CHISMOSO!

-¡Tranquilo Ikki! Seiya sólo se limitó a raptar a la diosa a su habitación diciendo "te lo dije". De ellos no supimos nada hasta hace unas horas. Nosotros nos referíamos a…

El moreno miraba impaciente a Saga, esperando el nombre de quien sería la próxima víctima del Ave Fénix:  
Primero le daría una buena MADRINA y una sesión psicológica para castigarlo por tener una gran BOCOTA. Después lo obligaría a pasar la tarde con Afrodita en su templo. Le gustaba ver qué les hacía a sus invitados... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

El griego pareció ver la locura en los ojos de Ikki, por lo que decidió proteger al chismoso por su integridad personal. Aunque creía que no era necesario, pues en eso el afectado sería el Fénix. Pero por las dudas.

-¡AHORA ME DICES QUIEN ES ESE BOCÓN!

-No lo haré.

-¡DIME!

-No. Y cálmate ya. Si no le pediré a mi Ángel que te quite los sentidos.

-¡BAH! ¡NO TE ATREVERÁS!

-Es en serio.- amenazó Shaka entreabriendo los ojos. Todos retrocedieron espantados y el pobre Pollo tuvo que callarse.

-No es justo **T.T**

-La vida a veces así es. Ahora lo que debes de hacer es hablar con Hyoga.

-Shaka tiene razón. Ya es hora.

-No lo entienden. El Pato no me quiere. Lo vi. Se puso blanco, verde y rojo cuando Isaac se le declaró.

-¿En serio? Nunca lo vi demostrando emoción alguna.

-Eso fue por que tenías los ojos cerrados Shaka.

-Ah.

Ikki sólo veía por la ventana. Se sentía terrible. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún más su corazón. Isaac había arruinado todo, pero las cosas pasan por una razón. El viejo rubor volvió a aparecer. Sólo quedaba platicar con el Cisne. Y tenía que ser rápido.

:-/…………………………………………………………

-¡IKKI! ¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO!

Una alegre Pandora le saltó al cuello. Ikki correspondió el abrazo, procurando no mirar a un no muy contento Radamanthys, que no veía con buenos ojos la escena.

-Ya Pandora. Me alegra verte, pero por mi seguridad no me abraces así.

-No temas. Rada no te hará daño ¿verdad?

Hace unos años, el espectro habría matado a quien se atreviese a tocar a Pandora. Pero ahora estaba domesticado. Bueno, ni tanto.

-No. Pero sólo por que es tu amigo. Te advierto que sólo les permitiré ese abrazo. ¿Entendieron?

Pandora sólo se sopló el flequillo y miró con desaprobación a su novio. ¡Y eso que sabía que Ikki era gay!

-Bueno, espero que te recuperes del todo Ikki. Ya me contaron sobre lo que pasó con ese General Marino. Lo dejé para ensalada.- dijo la joven con macabra sonrisa y acariciando su lanza. Radamanthys e Ikki retrocedieron viendo la llama (de esas estilo anime) detrás de Pandora. El Fénix casi sentía pena por Kraken. CASI. Que bueno que había aprendido a no meterse con las mujeres.

Ikki la dejó con su novio y saludó a los Asgardianos que también habían llegado. Por lo que veía, Atena tiraría la casa por la ventana para su cumpleaños. Sólo faltaban 2 días.

-¡Nissan! ¿Hablaste ya con Hyoga?

Dio un respingo. Shun pareciera haberse materializado delante de él. ¿Cómo le hacía para estar en todo?

-No.

-Mmmm… ¿y no te has topado con Isaac?

-No.

-Que mal. Así no tendremos motivo para caerle encima. Pero Afrodita planeará algo.

-¡Shun! ¿A dónde se fue el tierno e inocente hermano?

-Aquí sigue. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Cuando me enojo, lo hago con fuerza y nadie me detiene.

-Creo que las amazonas te han pervertido mucho.

-Sólo una.- dijo con una sonrisa para morirse de diabetes. Definitivamente, era su dulce y tierno hermano.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo te le declararás como debe ser?

-No lo sé.

-Hazlo rápido. Te recomiendo que lo invites al baile de máscaras de Saori.

-No creo que quiera. Tal vez e invite a una de sus novias. Recuerda que no es gay.

Shun sólo rió. Su querido nissan estaba tan distraído por el Cisne que ni cuenta se dio que estaban hablando de él. Shaka le debía 10 euros.

-Nadie te dijo que iba a ser fácil Ikki. Si lo amas, lucha por él. Sedúcelo, enamóralo, hazlo tuyo.

El peliverde se marchó dejando a Ikki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

:-/……………………………………………….

El dormitorio estaba en silencio. Sólo escuchó un singular sonido y se dirigió hacia él.

Hyoga estaba en la ducha.

La tentación pudo con él y miró lo no debido:  
Gotas traviesas recorrían todo su perfecto físico. Recorrían lugares a dónde nadie había llegado aun y su amplio pecho y su blanco y terso trasero abarcaban ahora todo su campo visual. Que delicia. Sus ojos vieron a ese AUN tranquilo pedazo de carne y dio un paso al frente. No permitiría que estuviera tranquilo por mucho tiempo. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua tibia. Era una maravillosa visión, llena de colores y olores exquisitos. Dio otro paso al frente.

Se le hizo agua la boca y sintió que endurecía. ¡Maldición! No debería estar ahí. Si no se iba, era capaz de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo, sin pedirle permiso siquiera… había esperado tanto tiempo. ¡Mugre de Shaka! Le había insistido subir a verlo, pues sabía que no había bajado a saludar a los recién llegados. Además hacía tanto que no lo veía.

¿Ya era la hora? ¿Ya era el tiempo? Aunque se muriera de vergüenza lo haría. ¿Habría regresado sólo para declarársele no? Entonces, adelante. Dio silenciosos pasos al frente y llegó tan cerca, que sintió cómo el agua lo salpicaba. Ahora el agua no era lo único caliente ahí.

"¿Qué esperas? Tócalo"

No hizo nada. Sólo siguió mirando a ese precioso y tan ansiado cuerpo. Sentía como su erección palpitaba y la atmósfera tibia empañaba la mampara de la ducha.

"Acércate. Tómalo. ¡Hazlo tuyo!" Era lo que quería hacer: tocarlo, lamerlo, penetrarlo…

Pero no. Aun no. Retrocedió.

En ese momento a Ikki le dio un ataque de pánico y su corazón dio saltitos de desesperación. Lo asustaría y no tendría otra oportunidad. Esperaría mejor en la…

-¿Quién está ahí?

El denso vapor de agua impedía la visión e Ikki aprovechó eso y huyó. Hyoga sólo sonrió.

-Pollo cobarde.

:-/...

Koibito: amante o novio


	5. La promesa

SERÁS MÍO PATO FEO

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Este fic no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras y yo lo cree sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, al igual que todas las estupendas historias de esta página._

_Este fic puede contener escenas violentas y sexo explícito e implícito entre hombres. Recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años. Si continuas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado, así como palabras altisonantes. Ahora, disfruten. _

_Namarië!_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 5.- La promesa.

Camus miraba pensativo por la ventana. El cabello azul caía sobre un hombro y la luz del atardecer le daba en su rostro, de tez pálida. Sus ojos azul cobalto (que tanto le gustaban a Milo), se hallaban perdidos entre los jardines, sin mirar a nada en particular.

Suspiró y miró a su derecha. La decoración era excelente, muy elegante. Había una cama grande, y al lado dos burós de madera, y el armario de caoba. Aun así, los ojos de Camus estaban tristes y preocupados. Era comprensible pues ¿Quién no se preocuparía por sus pupilos, casi hijos para él? ¿Y más por cierto peliverde, que se hallaba vendado como momia en esa grande cama?

Seeh, Isaac de Kraken dormía en esa habitación. Era turno de Camus cuidarlo y lo hacía de todo corazón. Pero al mirarlo de nuevo, una gota le resbaló por la cabeza. No era exageración cuando digo que parecía momia.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas, a excepción de la cara. Y a que no se imaginan quién fue la culpable de esas heridas tan espeluznantes. Era cierta mujer de cabello negro con reflejos púrpura, que tenía una lanza muy afilada. Camus suspiró y tuvo que admitir que Pandora no era tan frágil como parecía.

Que bueno que había aprendido a no meterse con las mujeres.

Después de que los Asgardianos y Espectros llegaran, Camus cuidaba de Isaac tranquilamente, como ahora, en esa habitación. Sin molestar a nadie y con un libro abierto. Si bien su pupilo no había resultado muy herido por el Fénix, el azulejo temía por su integridad ahora que todos estaban en la mansión. Sabía que los demás buscarían venganza y no quería entrar una mañana y encontrar restos de Kraken esparcidos por toda la habitación. Así que de vez en cuando haría guardia nocturna.

Y tenía razón. Los más allegados a Ikki querían hacerlo pedacitos, pero le tenían cierto respeto a Camus y no se acercaban. Pero ese día la suerte lo había abandonado. Pandora había entrado sin tocar, hecha una fiera y casi sacando fuego por la boca. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio al Acuariano ahí.

En ese momento Camus estaba todavía aturdido y cuando vio que la chica alzaba su poderosa lanza, abrió los ojos como platos. Isaac se despertó en ese momento y tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque, pero Pandora no se iba a rendir tan fácil. No me pregunten cómo rayos inmovilizó a Isaac, para después… ejem, creo que lo demás se lo imaginan.

Pandora salió muy altiva y complacida, despidiéndose de Camus con un gesto de su mano. El azulejo tragó saliva y miró lo que quedaba de su pupilo. Había sido una visión terrorífica.

Y no eran sólo las heridas de Isaac lo que lo preocupaban. Sabía que se recuperaría, pero dolorosamente. Los Caballeros estaban acostumbrados al dolor y mantenía esperanzas. Lo que le quitaba el sueño (además de Milo), era Hyoga.

Su otro aprendiz estaba pasando por una fase de confusión. Comprendía que era una gran impresión saber que Isaac, un hermano para él, estaba enamorado de su persona. Además no era el único.

Sabía que Hyoga era hermoso, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera tanto éxito. Ikki, Isaac y quien sabe cuántos otros mortales habían caído bajo su hechizo. Pero era normal. Y si alguna vez había notado interés en especial de Hyoga, o una relación extraña con algún hombre, era con…

Camus se sobó las sienes. Ahora que lo pensaba, era con Ikki. Pelando, gritándose e insultándose. Hyoga era muy sensible y que él recordara, siempre cuando el infeliz Fénix le decía algo hiriente, Hyoga lloraba. Hasta ahora había pensado que de coraje e ira, pero veía que no.

Si resultaban ciertas sus sospechas, Isaac se llevaría la peor parte.

-Hmmm…

El azulejo miró hacia donde provenía el gemido. Era Isaac, que después de varias horas había despertado por fin. Camus sonrió, cruzó la habitación en 4 grandes zancadas y se inclinó hacia el peliverde.

-¿Isaac? Isaac…

-Hmmm…

-Isaac, despierta…

-Hmmm…

-Isaac, despierta. –dijo con autoridad, para que su pupilo le contestara con ese molesto "Hmmmm…". Una venita de impaciencia dio a entender que Camus no estaba en sus buenos días. Respiró hondo y se concentró en tan sonoras palabras.- ¡ISAAC DE KRAKEN! ¡POR ZEUS! ¡DESPIÉRTATE AHORA MISMO!

El pobre General Marino dio un salto de 5 cm sobre la cama y con ojos desenfocados, miró al rostro del enfadado Acuariano.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Quién creías que era, eh? Claro que soy yo. No paro de preocupaciones contigo, muchacho.

Isaac parpadeó y soltó otro gemido al notar que le dolía cada cachito de piel. Pronto descubrió que era una momia peliverde.

-¿Pero qué rayos…? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Pues… ejem, estás en tu habitación.

-Qué bien. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Bian te curó las heridas, espero que las vendas no te aprieten mucho.

-Maestro, yo no pregunté eso. ¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo nada.

Otra gota resbaló por la cabeza de Camus. Si no recordaba nada, era bueno para él. Isaac era orgulloso y sería capaz de ir a buscar a Pandora para reclamarle. Él no estaba en desacuerdo con eso, pero tenía que contar la presencia de Radamanthys. Haría puré a su pupilo en menos de lo que tardaría en decir "Piedad".

-No es bueno que te cuente esas cosas ahora. Mejor pensemos en algo alegre. ¿Bajarás a cenar? Saori organizó un gran banquete para los Argardianos y Espectros. Ahora todos están festejando.

-¿No me dirás, verdad? –Isaac suspiró y se recostó en la almohada.- Lo único que recuerdo son cabellos negros y una cosa puntiaguda.

Camus tragó saliva. Nada lejos de la verdad.

-Repito, hay que pensar en cosas más alegres. ¿Vendrás?

-No lo sé. No creo que sea bien recibido. Toda esa gente siente afecto por el Fénix. ¿Ya regresó del hospital, verdad?

-Sí. Hace como dos horas.

-¿Y Hyoga?

-Creo que en su habitación. Dijo que iría a cenar tarde. Debe de estar arreglándose. Bien, entonces pediré que te traigan algo.

-Estaría bien, gracias. Maestro…

-¿Sí?

-¿No sabe si Hyoga ya tiene pareja para el baile de Atena?

-No lo sé. Pero lo más seguro es que no. –Camus lo miró y le sonrió, dándole ánimos.- Por eso creo que mientras más tiempo te tardes en pedírselo, menos posibilidades tienes.

-Bien. ¿Usted irá con Milo? ¿Quiénes no tienen pareja?

-Sí. –Camus lo miró frunciendo el seño.- Y no creo que sea difícil que averigües los que no tienen novio. Creo que los únicos que no tienen pareja son Bian, Kaysa, Mu, Aldebarán, Alberich, Thor, Minos, Aiakos, Sheena y… creo que nadie más. Pero de esos descarta a Mu, por que de seguro Minos lo invitará; a Sheena por que a Aiakos le gustó; a Alberich por que irá sólo y a Alde y a Thor. Te quedan Bian y Kaysa, así que date prisa. Yo elegiría a Bian, es muy atractivo.

-Ah, sí. –dijo Isaac mirando a la nada. Creo que ni había escuchado a Camus. Pero asintió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estoy adolorido. Siento que usaron un muñeco vudú y me clavaron muchas agujas. –Camus tragó saliva de nuevo.- Pero me recuperaré. ¿Podrías dejarme un momento solo?

-Eh… creo que no es buena idea.

-¿Sigues preocupado por la venganza que de seguro me darán los amigos del Fénix?

Camus asintió. Al parecer Isaac se molestó un poco, pero no rezongó. Se acomodó en la cama e intentó volver a dormir. Camus aprovechó para llamar a Milo vía cosmo y salió de la habitación.

-Hola, amor. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Milo al cabo de unos minutos. Sonreía con altivez, con cara pícara y cuando estuvo cerca, abrazó a Camus por la cintura.

-Isaac despertó. –Milo le acarició el rostro y le besó la frente.

-Y sigues preocupado.

Camus suspiró.

-Sí. Tengo que hablar con él acerca de su comportamiento, pero no sé cómo empezar.

-No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, Camus. Regáñalo. Lo que hizo es deplorable para ser alumno tuyo.

-Lo sé. –El azulejo se mordió el labio. Milo lo notó y sonrió maléficamente. Camus lo tenía loco y con sólo ese gesto lo había hecho desear llevárselo al sofá.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –Milo lo acercó más a él y le tocó el trasero.

-¡Milo! Este no es el lugar apropiado. –dijo Camus con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Y alguna vez me ha importado?

Camus bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

-Supongo que no. Pero ese no es el punto. Busco tu consejo y tú lo único que haces es provocarme. –Milo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ahora yo te provoco? Bueno, vamos progresando. Pero el problema de Isaac debe de ser solucionado ya. Sé que está enamorado de Hyoga pero éste no lo está.

-¿También lo notaste? –Camus resopló resignado.- Pienso que le gusta Ikki, pero Hyoga no lo sabe o tiene miedo a decirlo. ¡No es justo! Isaac fue su compañero muchos años e Ikki sólo llega a…

-Sabes que no es cierto. Hyoga conoció primero a Ikki y han combatido juntos en peligrosas batallas. Han sufrido mucho y además hacen una bonita pareja.

-Feh, en vez de que me apoyes… -Camus le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Milo se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí te apoyo, pero no en cosas que no nos incumben. Mejor dejemos el tema. ¿Para qué me llamaste? –El Acuariano lo miró de reojo.

-Te quería pedir un favor. No quiero despegarme de aquí, así que ¿podrías ir abajo y pedir que traigan comida a la habitación? Isaac tiene que comer. –Milo asintió y acarició el cabello de Camus. Éste no se dejó.

-Claro. –Milo trató de besarle el cuello pero también Camus se lo impidió. El Escorpión comenzó a reír.- Ah, Camus, no te hagas el difícil. ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos…

-¡Milo!

-¿Ves? –Camus rió también y lo besó. Milo se dejó mimar, para después despegarse de mala gana.- Te veo luego. –dijo para bajar las escaleras y perderse de vista. Camus entró de nuevo a la habitación y encontró a un Isaac despierto, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo de la ventana. ¡El tiempo pasaba volando!

-Isaac… tengo que hablar contigo.

El peliverde lo miró y sonrió.

-Ya me lo suponía.

-Lo que pasó ayer, más bien lo que hiciste ayer, fue muy vergonzoso para mí. ¿Provocar al Fénix? ¿Atacarlo por la espalda? Eso no fue lo que te enseñé. En ese momento, hijo, me decepcionaste.

Isaac permanecía en silencio, con la cabeza baja y las orejas rojas. Camus no podía verle la cara. Y no esperaba menos.

-Yo… no me pude controlar. Sé que le gusta Hyoga y que peleará por él. Me sentí muy celoso. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Vaya, no sabía que había entrenado a un mediocre.

El peliverde levantó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. Apretó los puños y se sonrojó mucho.

-No soy un mediocre.

-Pues eso demostraste. Lo que hiciste probó que le temes a Ikki. Lo sientes superior a ti.

-Yo…

-¡No me interrumpas! –Camus comenzó a hablar con fría calma. Sentía mucho calor en el cuerpo. Sí, se había enfadado con él, pero aun así lo defendió. Había quedado mal con sus amigos y su diosa.- Acepta que fue así. Si de verdad quieres a Hyoga pelearás por él. Y si pierdes, siéntete orgulloso de que lo intentaste. No quiero ver más arranques como esos en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Maestro, es que yo… ¡no sé cómo! –miró a Camus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La cólera del azulejo disminuyó y su sentido paternal nubló sus sentidos.- Pensé que era suficiente con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, con lo que hice por él. ¡Pero no! ¡Él no me mira de otra forma!

Y dicho eso, no pudo controlar el llanto. Derramaba lágrima tras lágrima, en el más completo silencio. A Camus se le estrujó el corazón e hizo algo que ni él mismo tenía planeado. Fue hasta él y se sentó en la cama.

-No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré. –dijo suspirando.

Isaac levantó la cabeza con incredulidad. Miró los ojos de su maestro y supo que decía la verdad.

-¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Me ayudará en todo lo que esté a su alcance?

-Sí. –Camus lo dijo sin titubear. Tenía que ayudar a su pupilo y quería ver felices a los dos.

-¿Me lo promete?

El Acuariano frunció el ceño. ¿Dudaba de su palabra? Pero la tristeza en los ojos de Isaac, pudo más que su sentido común.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Había firmado un contrato del cual se arrepentiría más tarde.


	6. Locura

SERÁS MÍO PATO FEO

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Este fic no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras y yo lo cree sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, al igual que todas las estupendas historias de esta página._

_Este fic puede contener escenas violentas y sexo explícito e implícito entre hombres. Recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años. Si continuas es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de dedo que se me haya escapado, así como palabras altisonantes. Ahora, disfruten. _

_Namarië!_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 6.- Locura

Hyoga salió de la ducha media hora después de que el Pollo cobarde huyera de ahí. Feh, tuvo que estar más tiempo de lo debido pues la idea de que el moreno entrara en la ducha, casi lo cocina. Su cuerpo había reclamado al Fénix para que se refrescara un rato con él. ¡Dioses! Era una tontería lo que le estaba pasando.

Ya iría a hablar con Ikki para arreglar cuentas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría entrar al baño cuando precisamente él se estaba duchando? Aunque debía admitir que él lo había oído desde que entró a su habitación. Pudo haber gritado o algo para alejarlo… El Cisne sacudió la cabeza.

No debía pensar en eso.

Abrió su armario, sacó su ropa interior y dos camisas. Una se la había regalado Shun y la otra Ikki, que era sin mangas. Sin pensarlo metió la primera en el armario y se puso la segunda. Cuando reaccionó sobre lo que había escogido, se dijo que no era nada, que la había elegido por que hacía mucho calor y no tenía otra.

Trató de acostarse temprano, pero tampoco pudo. Le era extremadamente difícil mantenerse quieto, así que decidió salir a caminar. No quería ver a nadie, así que por todos los medios evitó ir al comedor y cocina. Los demás debían estar cenando, así que no quería interrumpir.

El tiempo estaba frío, pero como mi amigo el Cisne era tan resistente, hasta sintió calor y decidió asomarse por la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua. Ahí encontró a los empleados quienes le saludaron animadamente, invitándolo a comer, cosa que él rechazó, esperaba él, con mucha educación.

Decidió salir al balcón de la sala, que por suerte estaba vacía. Se sentó y miró a las estrellas.

Cygnus, su constelación, brillaba en el firmamento. Inconcientemente encontró también la de Ikki. Era muy hermosa, al igual que su Caballero. Hyoga suspiró y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

¡Auxilio! ¡Ya no podía más! El Fénix no salía de sus pensamientos desde que lo había visto llegar del hospital. Cuando lo vio, su corazón dio un salto de alegría y se ruborizó. Además cuando lo escuchó en su recámara hacía unos minutos, quiso pedir a gritos que él se acercara para ayudarle con el jabón. Era muy extraño.

Miró de nuevo las estrellas, sintiendo las mejillas demasiado calientes para su gusto.

Nunca, ninguna mujer había logrado excitarlo de esa forma. Le gustaba tener relaciones con mujeres, pues era lo típico. No había experimentado con… Hyoga tragó saliva.

Tal vez y no era mala idea, pero tenía cierto pánico. Todavía no estaba listo para salir de su concha.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Estás bien? –el rubio dio un respingo y descubrió unos ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupados.

-Hola, Shun. Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Es que he estado un poco distraído.

-Se nota, amigo. Pero no importa. ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Ikki? –Hyoga abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó rápidamente.

-Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, amigo. ¿Por qué tendría que ir a verlo?

-Pues por lo que pasó el otro día. Si estás aquí es que mi hermano gallina (hay que cambiarle el apodo), no nos hizo caso a Shaka y a mí, y no fue a tu habitación. –Shun suspiró, indiferente al color rojo granate del rubio, y cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, tocándose la nuca casualmente.- Él es muy tímido, amigo. Te agradecería mucho que le pusieras las cosas fáciles.

Una vena de enojo se notaba en la sien de Hyoga, y un puño amenazaba a Shun, que seguía divagando.

-¿PERO QUÉ COSAS DICES, SHUN? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese Pollo estúpido! Soy heterosexual y punto.

A Shun le dio la risa floja. Hyoga se puso aun más rojo, ésta vez de enfado.

-Pues no te creo. Desde niño veías a Ikki de una manera especial. Cambiaste cuando todos regresamos e Ikki contó su historia en la isla de la Reina Muerte y cómo conoció a Esmeralda. Pero él siempre te ha querido a ti, Hyoga. Perder a Esmeralda fue el fin de su otra vida y el renacer de otra. Créeme, conozco a mi gente.

Hyoga se había quedado sin habla. Con cada palabra, ocurría una regresión de sus recuerdos. Tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Shun lo miró comprensivo, pero divertido.

-Par de tórtolos. Ninguno de los dos se decide. Pero bueno. –Hyoga no contestó y salió de ahí. ¡GRRRRR! ¿Por qué todo mundo se proponía confundirlo más? ¿Qué no era obvio que deseaba estar sólo? Feh, tendría que encontrar un lugar dónde meditar.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó sigilosamente el salón y entró de nuevo a la cocina. El personal estaba en la dura tarea de limpiar platos, pero aun así tuvieron tiempo de saludarlo de nuevo. Ya ahí, encontró lo que buscaba: una puerta vieja de madera.

La abrió y pudo observar las escaleras algo apolilladas. No estaba muy oscuro, pero tenía que andar con cuidado ya que no quería hacer un escándalo. Cuando llegó al último escalón, sonrió. Había llegado a su lugar favorito número dos: los viñedos.

Le encantaba el olor y la tranquilidad del sitio. Solía entrar ahí cuando se sentía sólo o malhumorado. En esos momentos, su lema era "Déjenme en paz sino quieren sufrir mucho frío". Por eso se sorprendió muchísimo cuando escuchó voces, cerca de la tercera hilera de vinos, en la mesa que él solía utilizar para escribir o leer.

-Aghhh… ahhh… Saga… basta, nos pueden ver…

-Tonterías. Aquí no viene nadie. Además… sólo te haré mío, y ya.

-¡Saga!

-¿Qué? Mejor calla antes de que atraigas a alguien y te vea desnudo. Probará mi explosión de Galaxias.

Hyoga tragó saliva ante la amenaza y casi le dio un infarto al notar que ya estaba en la segunda hilera. Sus pies habían caminado solos. Ahora podía verlos a ambos: Shaka acostado en la mesa, como Buda lo trajo al mundo y a Saga sobre él, completamente vestido. Pero se podía ver un bulto apretando la tela de los pantalones.

Las manos expertas de Saga recorrieron el cuerpo esbelto del rubio y lamió sus tetillas. Shaka soltó un gemido de placer y se apretó más al peliazul. Suspiró cuando la lengua de Saga lamió su cuello y bajó por su abdomen. A Hyoga los colores se le subieron al rostro. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-¡Oh, Saga! Ohhhhh…

Saga lo había tomado en la boca y lo lamía con éxtasis. Subía y bajaba en un ritmo candente que hacía sudar a Shaka y a Hyoga. ¡Que Zeus lo ampare! Sabía que no debía de estar ahí, pero era como un chiquillo, tenía demasiada curiosidad. Ahora comprobaba que no lo repugnaba… todavía no. Y quería ver si era posible eso.

Shaka estaba al límite. Su delicada piel estaba rosada en algunos puntos de su cuerpo y en sus mejillas. Si Saga seguía así, Shaka terminaría primero.

Pero Saga sabía lo que hacía. Dejó a Shaka en el momento crítico y se subió sobre él. Lo besó apasionadamente, con los brazos de él sobre su cabeza. Hyoga suspiró y casi palideció al escuchar que hizo un pequeño ruido. Pero Saga en ese momento estaba tan distraído, que no lo notó.

Ahora el azulejo se chupaba dos dedos y con ellos entró en Shaka. Hyoga abrió muchos los ojos y sintió que su pedazo de carne se levantaba lentamente. En sus adentros pensó que era muy impertinente. ¿Cómo madres iba a salir de ahí con esa cosa en alto?

Pero eso no impidió que el Geminiano metiera otro dedo e hiciera que Shaka gritara. Hyoga observó atentamente la cara del rubio y no descubrió algún indicio de duda o asco. Se dio cuenta que también él no tenía ninguno de esos síntomas, así que respiró hondo y contuvo la respiración cuando Saga retiró sus dedos y miró al Caballero cara de Ángel con picardía.

Se quitó los pantalones y Hyoga pudo ver su virilidad surcada de venas, hambrienta de cierto rubio con pelo largo. Saga abrió las piernas de su amante, impaciente. El Cisne tenía cada célula de su cuerpo atenta a eso y ya cuando el pedazo de carne de Saga estaba pegado al hermoso trasero del Virginiano, éste detuvo al azulejo con una mano.

-Amor… tengo que decirte algo muy importante. –susurró con énfasis.

Saga frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cara de Shaka, expectante. Hyoga pensó que diría algo para echarle más leña al fuego… para encender más la pasión y llevarlos al éxtasis final. Pero lo que dijo fue completamente diferente.

-No soy tu juguete sexual.

Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Hyoga, pero Saga rió roncamente, y dijo con cada palabra impregnada de pasión y misterio:

-Lo sé. Pero… de esta no te salvas mi Ángel.

Shaka gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando Ikki entró en él. Hyoga veía la cara del rubio congestionada en una mezcla de placer y dolor. En cambio, él no dejaba de sudar y se sentía demasiado caliente.

Fue entonces cuando Saga comenzó con su ritmo y él se perdió entre los gemidos y gritos de ambos.

El Geminiano entraba y salía de Shaka, con su imponente cuerpo embistiéndolo una y otra vez. El rubio lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre de Saga y aferrarse a él. A Hyoga le daba vueltas la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar los temblores.

Cual fuera su sorpresa al abrirlos, al encontrar mirando su propia cara ruborizada y una ancha espalda morena embistiéndolo salvajemente contra la pared, en la tercera hilera de los viñedos.

Esa espalda tenía pequeñas cicatrices y su piel blanca era una deliciosa combinación. Sus cabellos eran azules, pero más cortos y veía cómo él mismo enroscaba sus dedos en ellos. Tragó saliva y su erección fue en aumento. No podía ver la cara de aquel hombre, pero veía como lo besaba y le susurraba palabras al oído, mientras seguía penetrándolo.

Su trasero era exquisito y vio como sus propias manos traviesas bajaron por su nuca y recorrieron la espalda hasta llegar a ese punto. Las manos blancas apretaron sin piedad y el hombre moreno lanzó un pequeño gemido. Ese fue el punto culminante de la vieja pasión.

Una avasalladora y potente fogosidad se apoderó del sujeto y cargó al doble de Hyoga hasta la mesa. Sus propios cabellos rubios impidieron revelar su identidad pero ahora era técnicamente empalado por el moreno y se oyó a sí mismo gritando y clamando más. Pero lo que lo paralizó fue que pudo escuchar el nombre de su amante, de sus propios labios…

-Ikki…

Ahora lo pudo ver. Su rostro de facciones rudas y cicatriz en la frente. Con ojos de azul oscuro y con mirada llena de amor y ardor. Hyoga cerró los ojos de nuevo, con lágrimas en ellos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad. No era él mismo quien estaba sobre la mesa y no era Ikki quien le hacía el amor. Era Shaka y Saga, quienes seguían imperturbables en ese antiguo ritual.

El Cisne se contuvo y salió sigilosamente de ahí. Caminó por las hileras de viñedos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las subió sin provocar ruido y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, unos gritos le dijeron a Hyoga, que las personas del viñedo habían conseguido un sensacional orgasmo.

Sonrió y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Los empleados seguían ahí y miró el reloj. No era posible. Apenas habían transcurrido 15 minutos desde que entró al viñedo. Se despidió de las personas que seguían trabajando y casi corrió a su habitación.

Estaba demasiado confundido para quedarse a platicar con alguien y sólo saludó a lo lejos. No habló, ni puso atención a su entorno. Lo único que sentía era que el corazón le latía desbocado y que su cuerpo hervía de deseo.

Llegó a su habitación y entró, cerrando con llave la puerta. Caminó resueltamente al baño, quitándose la molestosa ropa en el camino. Entró en la ducha helada y trató de tranquilizarse. La visión era producto de su afectada imaginación, lo sabía. Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa. Una sola cosa.

Media hora después y con las manos arrugaditas como pasas, se metió a la cama. Se cubrió de los pies a la cabeza con una manta delgada y se durmió pensando en cuántas duchas frías le esperaban al día siguiente.

Vaya cantidad.


End file.
